


The perfect trio

by orphan_account



Series: Use your metal fingers Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bucky just wants Jessica to be happy, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Jealous Steve, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Possessive Steve, Protective Steve, Skype Sex, Smut, Stucky - Freeform, The More The Merrier, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, bucky and Steve love watching Jessica and Natasha having sex, oc: Jessica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:39:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the agreement to have Steve join their relationship. Bucky, Jessica and Steve are happy in their polygamist relationship. Sharing sweet and steamy moments with each other even when they are away from each other. what happens when one night Jessica admits that through her happy exterior she is sad when her guys are away? Her best friend Natasha makes a bold move. The original characters name is Jessica. I thought it'd be better than writing y/n</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seeing red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of drinks with your best friend causes a sad confession to come out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it sucks I just needed to set up Natasha's part right away. I swear it's going to get better

 

It's been six months since Steve joined mine and Bucky's relationship. Yeah it was a little tricky at first mostly because now with two men in the house now there were more messes. There was also the problem that they always forget to put the toilet set down. The amazing sex made up for it though I'll tell you that. Whether it's two of us and one watches or all three of us it was hot regardless. It's gotten more fun for me watching Steve and Bucky coming to terms now with their sexuality though. They realized it's ok to being in love with same sex and being in love with the opposite sex at the same time.

Only our closest friends knew about our relationship mostly because it wasn't the publics right to know our personal life. Everyone was super chill about it but we couldn't escape Tony's teasing. It was mostly him asking me if we get double the senior discount or if they needed a blue pill to get it up. That soon stopped when pepper would slap the back of his head and told him he was being rude. We didn't care though because we truly loved each other and we weren't going to let Tony's jokes get to us. If anything it would strangely turn us on and we'd end up between the sheets.

Unfortunately there were times when we'd be apart and those days were the worst. Sometimes I would be out on a mission with Steve or Bucky. Sometimes like today I would be alone while they're away. We always made it clear that we would Skype each other every night to say goodnight or have a little Skype sex. Those nights are fun mostly because even when I'm alone like I am tonight I get off watching Bucky and Steve fuck each other. Vise versa with Steve and Bucky. Bucky in particular loves to direct Steve and I when we're fucking in front of the webcam. Steve is more of an observer when Bucky has his way with me.

I invited Natasha over tonight for drinks because I was feeling bummed that I was away from my men. Although everyone is accepting of mine Steve and Bucky's relationship I've always felt like Natasha truly understood it. She would always comfort me when they would leave and helped me decorate my apartment when they came back. There were times though were I've felt like she was flirting with me. I shook it off though, thinking it was my sexual frustration. I had just opened a bottle of wine when I heard a knock on the door. Placing the bottle on the coffee table I walked towards the front door and opened it. On the other side stood Natasha with a bottle of wine.

"Nat I alright bought a bottle" I pointed to it on the coffee table as she made her way into the apartment.

"Well Jess I guess we're getting drunk tonight" Natasha placed the bottle on the table as she took off her jacket.

"Not too drunk I still need to Skype Steve and Bucky"

"I make no promises"

An hour or so later we were both laughing and talking about our sex life.

"So seriously how's the sex with those two."

"Amazing ! ! ! God those two really know what they're doing."

"And do they" I could tell Natasha is trying to ask if Bucky and Steve have sex with each other.

"Yes they do and I'm not lying when I say it's fucking hot watching them. That might be the only good thing when they are away together on a mission. Watching them have sex over Skype is just ugh I can't explain it."

"But what about you don't you get lonely here at night. I mean after you guys have your Skype session" my smile went away when I realized what she said.

"Yeah but it's ok I guess" I tried to smile to hide my sadness. I do get so lonely but I don't like to admit it to Steve and Bucky because I know it pains them to leave me in the first place.

"Oh no I struck a nerve I'm sorry Jessica" Natasha pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok Nat I promise." I hugged her back. I don't know if it was the wine or the fact that I missed Bucky and Steve so much that I pressed a kiss on Natasha's cheek before pulling away. I stared into her eyes before she leaned in and kissed my lips. I kissed her back hungrily as my hands roamed her body.

"I've been wanting to do that since the first time Bucky and Steve went on a mission without you." Natasha started kissing my neck. "You looked so sad and lost" her hand started to go under my shirt.

"Nat wait. As much as I want this I need to ask Bucky and Steve if they are ok with it." The sound of a Skype call rang from my laptop. I went to retrieve it from the kitchen and see its Bucky calling me. "Well speak of the Devils it's Steve and Bucky." I placed the laptop on the coffee table and answered the call.

"Jessica ! ! ! How's our best girl doing oh hey Nat" Bucky's voice boomed through the speakers.

"We miss you doll. Hey Nat are you keeping our girl company" Steve happily added.

"Hey guys I miss you guys too and yeah she has. Actually I wanted to ask you guys something."

"what is it"

"Could Nat join us at least for tonight?" Both men looked at each other before responding.

 


	2. Skype session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: when Jessica asked Bucky and Steve if Natasha can join them tonight the guys happily agreed

 

"Of course doll. Just one question why now?"

"Because she's terribly lonely at night without you guys and I want to make her feel better" Natasha spoke on my behalf

"Is this true Jess?" I nodded my head yes "oh doll why didn't you tell us. You know how much we hate when your sad." I could see a sad expression on both of the men's faces.

"You guys have enough guilt leaving me as it is, I didn't want to add on to it but Nat has been my rock when you guys are away. Don't worry nothing physical has happened between us." I tried to explain. "I did kiss her tonight though but she said that she needed your guys permission to do anything." Natasha added on to the explanation.

"Jess you know we hate when you don't tell us you're sad but I'm glad Nat has been supporting you through it. Thank you Nat for that" Steve was the first speak. "We're ok with you joining us tonight Nat, we need you to take care of our girl. But Jess I hope you know there will be a punishment when we get back for kissing someone who isn't me or Steve." Bucky added on with sinister smile. Bucky loves to punish Steve and I when we do something wrong. The punishments usually rank from the lowest form of punishment spanking. To the heights having to watch the other two people having sex and not being able to touch themselves. Because we are a real affectionate couple that one is the most painful punishment.

"I understand"

"Now Nat why don't you give our little Jessica a kiss for us. We really miss your kiss" Natasha nodded to the camera and leaned in and kissed me. I was way more at ease now that I know the guys are ok with it. I kissed her back as rest my hand on her thigh. She bit my lip causing me to gasp and she slid her tongue in my mouth.

"Fuck that hot" I could here Steve talking to Bucky. I looked at the screen and saw both men staring intently at us. That only encouraged me to slide my hand up Natasha's shirt. Natasha started to kiss me down my neck causing me to moan.

"Are you two enjoying the show" both men nodded "you two are more than welcomed to fool around as well, I also enjoy a show." I felt Natasha's lips on mine again but she was also looking at the screen.

"I think they want to see more skin to turn them on a little more. You guys want to see more skin don't you?" Natasha started playing with the hem of my shirt. The look on both men's faces screamed lust.

"Yes, Nat take off Jessica's top let me see those beautiful breasts of hers" Steve surprisingly spoke up. He has never been vocal about what he wants me to do over Skype so this was a pleasant surprise. Natasha took off my shirt and cupped my breast. She kissed each of them before I faced the camera. "Now y/n take Natasha's top off" Steve demanded again. I kissed her real quick before I removed her shirt. We started kissing again as we unclasped each others bra and tossed them aside. We looked at the screen a saw both Steve and Bucky's cocks out. Both of them stoking each other.

"Look Nat we're turning them on, guys look how gorgeous Nat's breast are" Natasha moved so the men can see her breast clearly.

"So fucking gorgeous" Bucky panted "Jess why don't you suck on one of her gorgeous breast" I began sucking on her left nipple while playing with the right. I could hear Natasha moan as she held onto my head. I let go of her nipple and looked at the screen again I saw Steve sucking on Bucky's cock. Both men though were looking at us.

"Mmm doll that was hot" Bucky moaned as Steve was sucking on him faster. "Nat why don't you help our little jessica and go down on her."

"With pleaser" Natasha moved the coffee table back a bit. I got up and took off my shorts and underwear.

"Now Jess get the couch but bend over the back and Nat eat her sweet little pussy from behind" I did was Bucky said and felt relief when I felt Natasha's tongue licking me from my clit to my asshole.

"Oh Nat" I moan as I looked back at the screen and saw Bucky now sucking Steve cock. I reached behind me and grabbed a chunk of Natasha's hair as she buried her tongue in my pussy.

"Shit buck look, they look so fucking hot" Steve tapped Bucky's shoulder. Bucky looked up and smiled.

"You guys have no idea how hot you guys look right now" Bucky commented as he was jacking off Steve.

"Nat ahh fuck " I moan.

"Are you going to cum Jess, cum all over Nat's face. Let her know how sweet you taste fuck Bucky ! ! !" Steve groaned as he came in Bucky's mouth.

"No, Nat needs to cum as well. Nat take off your pants and underwear" I demanded but Natasha happily followed my orders. Once she was completely naked I kissed the top of the small patch of hair she had above her pussy. I pulled her onto my lap and faced the camera. "Look how beautiful Nat's pussy is guys. I wish you guys were here to see it in person." I spread Natasha's legs so they had a full view of her pussy.

"You're right doll it is beautiful, I can't wait to see it in person. Why don't you rub her clit for us" I did what I was told and Natasha's head tilted back. Breathing heavily I started to pump two fingers inside her. "Damn doll you have her at your mercy, Nat doesn't Jessica have magical fingers"

"Yes" Natasha whispered I felt her walls tightening around my fingers so I pulled them out.

"Why'd you do that doll she was almost there" Steve asked but I didn't answer. Setting her on the couch I positioned ourselves so our pussies were lined up and I started grinding on her.

"Fuck that's even hotter" Bucky muttered as I held onto Natasha's neck and started to hump her faster.

"Jess I don't know if I can last" Natasha whimpered as she sucked on my neck.

"It's ooook Nat fuck I'm going to cum ! ! ! " I shouted as I felt Natasha's hand on my clit. "NATASHA FUCK ! ! ! "

"JESSICA ! ! ! !" Natasha clung onto me as we came together. After we came we untangled ourselves and looked back it the laptop. Both men were staring at us shellshocked.

"That.was.hot" Bucky was the first to speak.

"What he said" Steve responded

"So you guy liked it?" I teased knowing the answer.

"LOVE ! ! ! Nat I'm sorry but you're going to have to be apart of our Skype calls now. You real know how to pleasure our little Jessica" Bucky answered

"I'm more than ok with that Bucky"  
Natasha replied to them.

"It's getting late we'll talk to you tomorrow ok? Oh and Nat take care of Jess for us. She's our entire world" Steve asked Nat

"Of course Steve don't worry she's actually become my world as well"

"Bye guys I love you" I blew them a kiss

"Bye Jess we love you too" both men replied and blew a kiss as well before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think


	3. Green Eyed Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after the high caused by the little show that Jessica and Natasha put on for the guys. Steve is now worried Natasha might want to be apart of their little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 100% stucky

Steve's pov.

"Wow did that just happened" I asked Bucky as he was still staring at the laptop. I really want to be mad at Jessica because she didn't tell us how she felt but knowing Nat was keeping her at ease made it better. But there was something off though about it. Sure the show they put on was my biggest fantasy and Nat is attractive. But I don't know Jessica and Bucky have become my entire world. I guess you can say I'm possessive and I get jealous when other guys and girl look at them. It's actually come to the point were I get jealous when watch Bucky and Jessica have sex Skype. The only reason I get jealous when they together is because I'm not their with them. I guess ever since I've come out of the ice and realized what I've lost. Ive made it my mission to protect what's mine. And Jessica and Bucky are mine.

"I don't know but it was awesome. Hey what's wrong?"Bucky asked shaking my shoulder.

"Nothing, it's just do you think Jessica is going to ask Nat to be in a relationship with us?"

"Why are you jealous" Bucky was giving me one of his famous smirks "wait you are ! Steve why are you jealous, you know Jessica loves you, she loves us. You should be happy she asked before she did anything. Nat is making her feel better. Maybe now you will be at ease, I know how worried you get when we have to go on missions without her." I sighed because I knew he was right. I always feel guilty leaving her alone and i often find myself up at night worried if she's crying herself to sleep.

"Yeah you're right, I guess I just don't like the thought of sharing her. We're a family now and I just want to protect what's mine" I look up at Bucky and pressed a kiss on my lips.

"Trust me I know how protective you are of us and we appreciate it but we know Nat. We know how protective SHE is of the people she cares about. She's in good hands and ." "But Nat said Jessica was her entire world" I interrupted Bucky "You know what tomorrow when we Skype with them we will sort out. You know she wouldn't do something if we aren't 100% on board with it. Come here" Bucky pulled me into a kiss. I kissed him back with desperation as I hold onto his neck. I bit his lip and he parted his lips, sliding my tongue in I managed to straddle his lap. I shivered when our cocks touched each other.

"I love you buck" I got ahold of his cock and started to pump as I sucked a hickey on his neck. I groaned when I felt his metal hand on my cock.

"I love you too Steve" we kept stroking each other until I felt my body stiffen and I knew I was going to cum.

"Fuck Buck wait. I want to cum inside you." I got off him and Bucky got ahold of the armrest. Spreading some of precum that spilled out of me all over my cock I pushed my cock inside of Bucky. "Agh Bucky ! ! !" I started moving fast inside him fucking away my jealousy and enjoying Bucky whimpers.

"Steve ! ! ! " I heard Bucky grunt as reached around and started jacking him off. "Fuck Steve I'm going to CUM ! ! !" I felt Bucky's cum on my hands causing me to spill myself inside his ass still keeping my momentum.

"Bucky ! ! ! " I gradually slowed down and pulled out. Bucky turned around and looked at me shocked. Probably because when it comes to sex I don't like to be aggressive.

"Wow what got into you" Bucky asked still trying to catch his breath.

"Jealousy I guess" I smiled at him.

"You need to bring this side of you in bed more often. I know Jessica would go crazy for it."

"Yeah I think I might, let's go to bed I'm exhausted" I kiss Bucky

"Yeah and you need to think of what you are going to tell Jessica about Natasha. Just remember Natasha is like us she doesn't want to see our best girl sad."

"Yeah I'll think about it. come on let's go we unfortunately have to get up early for the mission and its 11:00 pm" I said as I looked at the clock. I dragged Bucky to the room found it a little bit easier falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of the story so far


	4. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha can't help but feel affectionate towards Jessica and after their steamy night and promises to not leave her side
> 
> S- Steve  
> B- Bucky   
> J- Jessica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think so far.

Waking up I felt an arm around my waist and smiled thinking about last nights fun. It was so nice being touched by someone. I was even more pleased that the guys were ok with it, I never want to do something they won't agree with. That's how our relationship is, if someone is not ok with doing something we will never do it. I felt Natasha's hand caressing my stomach, letting me know she's awake. I turned around and saw her staring at me.

"Good morning Jess" she kissed my lips.

"Good morning Nat" I wrapped my arm around her naked waist. "Last night was fun." She started drawing patterns with her finger on my cleavage.

"Yeah it was, I've never been able to cum as hard as I did last night before. Not only are you a kind and loving person but you're also an amazing lover. Bucky and Steve are really lucky to have you" Natasha stared at me with loving eyes. I've never seen this side of her before.

"I'm lucky to have them in my life. Just like I'm also lucky to have you in my life as well" I kissed her cheek. "I'm hungry do you want breakfast?" She nodded her head yes "ok you can stay in bed if you want I'll make the breakfast" I rolled out I put my clothes back on and made my way into the kitchen. About half an hour later I felt Natasha hugging me from behind, still wrapped up in my bedsheets.

"Mmm waffles" I felt Natasha head on my shoulder as she watched me making the last one.

"Come on go sit down this is the last one " I motioned for her to the dinning table where there was already orange juice and fruit. I placed the waffles on the table. I was just about to sit down when I heard my phone ring.

"I'll be right back Nat, go ahead and start eating" I ran to the bedroom and noticed Bucky was calling me.

J: hello  
S&B: hey Jess, how's our best girl doing  
J: I'm great, how are my favorite men doing  
B: great although I am sore from last night. Steve really gave it to me last night when we ended our call.  
J: aww man you know how much I love watching you guys go at it  
S: I know you do Jess, we're sorry

"Jess come on breakfast is getting cold" Natasha yelled from the dinning room.

S: was that Nat  
J: yeah we were about to have breakfast why  
S: just wondering, hey I need to ask you a serious question  
B: not over the phone Steve wait till we're on skype so it's at least face to face.   
J: what's going on  
S: I want to know if Natasha is going to be apart of our family now  
J: wow i don't know uh can we talk about this later I want to be able to see your facial expression when we talk about this.  
S: of course I'm sorry it's just I need to know.  
J: it's ok we'll talk about it later I promise, hey buck do me a favor   
B: sure doll what's up  
J: please pleasure Steve for me right now. I love you two so much you guys don't even know.  
S: I do know doll but you know me I need to know things riiiight always shit Bucky  
J: what is Bucky doing to you  
S: he has me iiiin his mouth ahhh   
J: well enjoy Steve bye Bucky  
S: haaaaave fun with naaaaat ah Bucky

I hung up the phone and made my way into the dinning room where Natasha was now eating topless. I smiled at her while I stated eating my waffles.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah just the guys calling to say good morning. So what do you have planned for today" I asked before digging into my fruit.

"Oh well I was hoping to spend the day with you. Is that ok?"

"It's more than ok Nat" I reached over and held onto her hand.

After breakfast we went back to the bedroom and spent all afternoon kissing and watching tv. Natasha would also whisper sweet nothings into my ear. I had to remind myself that I can't get attached to her until I talk to Steve and Bucky.

"Hey Jess I just wanted to let you know that as long as you want I'll alway be by your side" Natasha confessed as she started playing with my hair.

"Thanks Nat I really appreciate it" I leaned in and kissed her. Moving her so she was below me I started kissing my way down her body and stopping above her soaked pussy. "Mmm Nat you're so wet, can I taste you?" Natasha just nodded her head as I started to fuck her with my tongue. She moved some of my hair that was coving my face and I looked up at her lustfully. I started moving my tongue faster when her moans started getting louder.

"Jessica oh my sweet Jessica I'm going to ahhhhhh" Arching her back Natasha's orgasm kicked in and I started to move my tongue wildly in her. After coming down from her high Natasha tugged my hair lightly, letting me know to come back up.

"That was amazing Jessica, God I love you" Natasha kissed my lips as we fell asleep. Only to be woken up a few hours later by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hey buck, hey Steve"


	5. the talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve Skype Jessica and Natasha wanting to discuss what's going to happen when they get back home the next day. Natasha wants her feelings towards Jessica to be know to Bucky and Steve

"Hey buck, hey Steve" I happily answered the phone.

"Jessica can we Skype?"

"Yeah hold on" I sat on the couch and turned on my laptop. After a few minutes the computer was fully running "Ok call me" after a few while their call came through and I answered it.

"Jessica did we wake you up?" Bucky asked taking in my appearance.

"Yeah me and Nat fell asleep, what did you guys want to discuss over Skype" I look up and noticed Natasha standing by the hallway still wrapped in my bed sheets.

"Tell nat to come into the shot we want to talk to her as well" Steve asked and Natasha swayed her way into view.

"Hey guys" Natasha waved lazily as she tried to fix her sex hair.

"Hey Nat our girl has been pleasing you hasn't she" Bucky laughed knowing that's how him and Steve look after I blow them.

"Yeah she's amazing in bed I see why you guys are so in love with her" Natasha rested her head on my shoulder.

"That's why I wanted to talk with you guys. Natasha what are you're intentions with Jessica. Yeah you are keeping her company for us and we really appreciate it. But do you intend on something more?" Steve asked in a serious tone

"I've fallen in love with her Steve but don't worry I'm not going to steal her away from you guys. She loves you two too much. I just want to be apart of her life" Natasha replied sadly as she realized Steve might not want her to be in my life as a lover as well.

"It's not that, it's just that we have a system, we ALL love each other and you're saying you just love Jessica"

"What if she learns to love you guys" I spoke up. "I mean I really care about Nat and if she learns to love you guys and you do the same we could all be happy together" Bucky could sense I was starting to fall in love with Nat so he spoke first.

"I could do that for you. I can see Nat's making you happy and if you're happy I'm happy" Bucky turned to Steve "come on Steve look at her, she really does care about Jess and you said you wanted her to be happy. Can't you try and learn to love Nat the way you are in love Jessica?" Steve was looking back at us.

"How will I learn to love her" I started breathing be easer knowing he's at least trying.

"We spend time together the FOUR of us and we work from there. I really love you Steve for considering this" I replied "you also have to learn to love them as well, you don't HAVE to have sex with them but you should connect with them emotionally. Emotional love is 10x times better than physical love, isn't that right guys." I spoke to Natasha before turning my attention to Bucky and Steve again.

"Yeah that's why I'm so protective of Jessica and Bucky, they are my entire world" Steve spoked directly to Natasha.

"For Jessica I can try"

"And I'll try as well" Steve replied as well wrapping his arm around Bucky.

"You know if you guys all do end up falling in love, when fury asks for us to go on a mission any two of us can go together and the other two will still have each other" I excitedly added on causing everyone to chuckle.

"Yeah doll I like that idea." Bucky spoke up.

"Oh you know what I actually I have a bone to pick with you two ! ! !" I suddenly remembered our conversation earlier "why didn't you two Skype me when you two were having sex last night. Especially knowing that Steve was the one on top" I pouted

"Sorry doll it was spur of the moment" Steve replied

"I think they need to be punished for doing that to you Jess. Do guys think you should be punished?" Natasha's asked the men.

"Depends on what the punishment is" Steve quickly responded

"You get to watch me go down on Jessica and you guys can't touch yourselves or each other" I smiled wickedly because that was our harshest punishment ever.

"I agree, do you guys?" I waited for the guys to respond. They eventually nodded their head yes as I started removing my clothes. Once I was naked I spread my legs for the webcam and they took in my exposed body. "Do you guys miss these" I cupped my breast and they nodded yes "what her?" I started circling my clit with my finger. They nodded yes again, I tugged Nat closer to me and looked at the laptop. "I'm really hoping you guys lean to fall in love with Nat, she has such big and beautiful breasts". I pulled the bedsheets down enough to expose her breasts. "They practically yelling to be sucked" I swirled my tongue around her nipple before sucking on it. I looked at the laptop and noticed there erections onscreen.

"Mm Jess stop, don't you remember I'M the one who's suppose to bring you pleasure" Natasha pushed me gently so I was laying on my back and started to eat me out. I closed my eyes as I enjoyed the sensation but turned my head to the laptop. Looked at us in agony. I felt kind of bad doing but then I remembered what they did and I just moan louder.

"Ahh Nat just like that. You really know how to work that tongue. Mmm you guys are going to LOVE Natasha once she has you in her mouth, soooooo fucking good ahh shit nat! ! !" I held onto her hair as I arched my back.

"You're so fucking good Jessica" Natasha started kissing her way up my body. "If I get to tasted you frequently I don't mind learning to love your guys as well"

"They will be your guys as well, right guys?" We looked at the screen again and smiled

"Yes we will also be your guys Natasha" Bucky spoke on their behalf. Yanking the bedsheets from Natasha's lower half I sat back down on the couch and tangled ourselves together.  
  
"Alight guys your punishment is over. You can get off now." Nat and I watched as Steve and Bucky ripped the clothes off each other. We'd give each other kisses as we watched the men take turns fucking each other. Natasha slipped her hand down her pussy, clearly turned on by the show."I told you watching them fuck was hot" I replaced her hand with mine as I fingered her.

"Mmm yes I might just learn to love them as well" she kissed my ear.


	6. Welcome home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the guys get back from their mission and they are welcomed with lunch prepared my the girls. Jessica doesn't waist time asking Bucky Steve and Nat to to bond ending up in a fourway

"Come on they're almost going to be home" I threw Natasha blue Streamers to help decorate the apartment. As tradition and with Natasha's help we're decorating the apartment for a very special welcome home party.

"What if I don't want to do something can I say no to it?" Natasha's been asking me all morning about what goes on in our bedroom. I'm guessing she's nervous.

"We have a strict rule that if someone is not comfortable with doing something we won't ever bring it up. You're thinking too much Nat, please relax" I kissed her.

"Ok because I don't like anal"

"That's alright, we'll tell the guys you don't do anal and they will never touch you back there ok?"

"Ok"

*three hours later*

"We're home ! ! ! !" I heard Bucky's voice booming from the front door.

"Surprise ! ! ! !" Nat and myself popped up and I ran into Bucky's arms "I missed you buck" I kissed Bucky like my life depended on it

"I missed you too doll" I pulled away and looked where Natasha was standing

"Nat come on" I extended my arm as she slowly made her way over. I moved out of the way and Bucky walked towards Natasha. He held the side of her jaw before kissing her on the lips. It started out slow but passionate. I noticed how relaxed Natasha was getting as Bucky snaked his arm around her waist.  
I went towards Steve and started kissing him as he lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Welcome home Bucky" Natasha whispered

"Thanks doll, and thank you for also taking care of my girl or should I say OUR girl" they turned and looked at me and Steve "she's something else right?"

"Yeah" Bucky responded

"Come over here" I motioned for Natasha and Bucky to closer to me and Steve. I got off Steve and motioned for Natasha to welcome Steve home. In Bucky's grasp we watched as Natasha was right in front of Steve.

"Welcome home Steve"

"Thanks Nat" Steve cautiously pecked Natasha's lips. I looked at Bucky and knew they would have to work on letting each other in.

As the day went on Bucky and Steve slowly started to open up to Natasha and vise versa. I did notice and I talked to Bucky about it in another room that Natasha and Steve aren't 100% open with each other. Not like Natasha has been opening up to Bucky. That's when I decided to pull Steve aside to see what was wrong.

"Steve talk to me, do you not like Nat ? Bucky seems to really like her" I asked looking up at him. Sadness washed over his face.

"It's not that it's just, you know how I can get. With the whole protecting what's mine, I just feel right now that Natasha is going to take you and Bucky away from me"

"Steve sweetie she's not trying to steal us away from-"

"Then why has she been talking to only the two of you but not me" Steve interrupted me

"Because you're also not putting in the effort to get to know her, Bucky is actually asking her questions so she feels comfortable. Do you remember how it felt when you first joined us. You were acting like you didn't want to step on anyone's toes. When Bucky was trying to make you feel welcomed. Tonight you don't have to have sex with her but please try and make her feel welcomed."

"Ok I'll try" I kissed him before making our way over to the living room where Bucky and Natasha were making out.

"I'm glad you two are getting along, got room for two more?" I smiled as they pulled away and tapped their laps. I sat on Natasha's as Steve sat on Bucky's. They continued to make out as Steve and I started kissing their necks. I pulled away and crashed my lips onto Steve's. He more than happily removed my top causing Bucky and Natasha to pull away. I gave Natasha a devilish grin removing her's as well, revealing her breast to the guys. "Aren't her tits better in person?"

"Oh yeah" Bucky more than willingly started sucking on Natasha's breast as she started sucking on mine. I felt a second pair of lips on my other breast and noticed it was Steve. I knew things were about to get heated so I stood up.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" I tugged Steve's hand as Bucky tugged Natasha's hand and entered the bedroom. One thing let to another and now we're all completely naked. While Bucky was eating out Natasha on the bed I was 69ing Steve on the floor.

"Mmm Jessica I fucking missed you're mouth around my cock" Steve moaned inside my pussy. I took him out of my mouth.

"Nat also has a magical mouth wanna see" I stood up and made our way onto the bed. Luckily Natasha was sitting on Bucky's face as he was tongue fucking her. Natasha watched as Steve was I front of her. She took ahold of his cock and wrapped her mouth around it. He started to whimper when she deep throated him and he laced his fingers in her hair. I in the mean time positioned myself above Bucky's cock before lowering myself onto him. He moaned into Natasha as I started to ride his cock. Natasha started to suck Steve harder as she felt her orgasm approaching. Steve in return spilled himself inside Natasha's mouth. She sucked on him until he was completely empty.

"Bucky ! ! ! !" Natasha shouted as she came all over Bucky's face. Like a gentlemen he licked her clean before she got off him so she could start kissing Steve. Bucky's grip on my waist got tighter as he was nearing his orgasm.

"Bucky ! ! ! !" I shouted as well as I came all over his cock and he spilled himself in me. I looked up as saw Steve fucking fast Natasha from behind, her moans gradually getting louder and louder. I turned to Bucky and smiled "looks like they finally opened up to each other" he laughed lightly at my horrible pun. With one finale thrust Steve let out an animalistic growl and Natasha a loud moan as they came. After a few minutes Steve pulled out and Natasha laid lazily on the bed. Bucky's voice broke the silence.

"That was fucking awesome, let's rest a little and then we continue" we all nodded in agreement as Bucky and Steve went into the kitchen to get waters. I crawled over to Natasha and started playing with her hair.

"How are you enjoying it so far?"

"Loving it, you were right I think I'm going to love them as well. Steve's an animal" Natasha laughed

"I told you and you haven't even gotten to Bucky. He REALLY gives it to you when you ask."

"I can't wait" she replied before she started kissing me

*meanwhile in the kitchen*

"God I missed Jess" Bucky grind getting out four water bottles.

"Yeah man I missed her too. And you know how skeptical I was about Natasha joining us?"

"yeah?"

"I'm not skeptical anymore. She's going to fit in just fine"

"Good because Jessica really likes her and so do I "

"Yeah I can see myself also loving her the way I love you and jess."

"Now I feel bad if any guy tries to flirt with Nat now"

"They will get hurt, no one flirts with what's mine. Now let's take these back our girls before they they die of thrust" Steve replied as they entered the bedroom


	7. round two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summery: after a short water break Jessica, Natasha, Steve and Bucky continue what they started

The guys walked proudly our way and Bucky handed us the water bottle. Once Steve sat on the bed he sat me on his lap as we drank the water. Bucky sat Natasha on his lap and started playing with her clit while she started drinking.

"You ready for another round Jess, I can't wait to be inside you" Steve bit my shoulder. I chugged the rest of the water and turned around so I was straddling his waist.

"Fuck me hard Steve" I nibbled on his ear as he harshly buried himself in me. "Fuck ! ! !" I clung onto his shoulders and I started bouncing on him.

In the mean time Bucky laid Natasha on the bed as he teased her with his tip. "Ready Nat?"

"Give it to me hard Barnes" Bucky slammed into Natasha.

"Bucky ! ! ! !" Natasha screamed as Bucky started to wildly fuck her. Our moans and screams filled the room. I started to pull on his hair as he started gripped my hips so hard I knew there will be a bruise in the morning.

"Fuck Steve can I cum pleeeeease" I whined as he started to violently started to rub my clit.

"Shit Jessica you're so fucking tight please cum, cum all over my cock " Steve pleaded as I bounced on him faster until I came all over his cock

"STEVE ! ! ! Ahhh fuck baby YEAHHHHHH" I screamed

"JESSICA OH JESSICA YEAH IM CUMMING" I felt Steve cumming inside me.

"Ahhh Bucky" Natasha also yelled as herself and Bucky also came at the same time.

"Fuck Natasha you're nice and tight" Bucky growled milking his orgasm. He gradually stopped and kissed Nat. "Fuck, you were good Nat, so do you want to try anal?" Natasha looked at him wide eyed.

"No, I've tried it before and I didn't like, I'm sorry"

"It's ok don't worry, we won't push you into it. Thank you for telling us we won't bring it up anymore" Bucky kissed the top of Natasha's head. "Jess how you feeling, think you can take on another cock?"

"Yes buck my ass is ready for you" I got off Steve and got on all fours on the bed. Steve went over to where Natasha was laying and started to do go down on her.

"Fuck yes Bucky keep fucking my ass with you're cock. Ahhh I missed you fucking assssss" I grunted as Bucky showed no mercy as he fucked my ass. The sound of his balls hitting my ass only encouraged him to get rougher.

"Oh I fucking missed your cute little asshole Jessica, so nice a tight" we both looked up and notice Natasha's knuckles turning white from grabbing onto the bedsheets tight as she came all over Steve. "JESSSSSSSS" I felt Bucky cumming in my ass. I stayed still for a few minute before I delicately crawled over to Natasha and took Steve's spot. I positioned ourselves so our clits touched, rocking our hips we motioned for the guys to come to us. I grab Steve's cock and Natasha got Bucky's we started to suck on them while still humping each other.

"Ahh fuck I could get used to this" Bucky hummed as he looked down at me.

"Fuck I know right, look at our girls go. So eager to please" Steve started to push himself deeper into Natasha mouth before kissing Bucky. Feeling my orgasm coming, I started sucking harder and humped faster until I felt Bucky's cum in my mouth.

"Jessica ! ! ! !" Bucky let go of Steve and placed both of his hands on my head and started thrusting in my mouth. Steve did the same with Natasha until he also came in her mouth. After sucking them dry we pulled them out of our mouth and started kissing while we came all over each other's pussies.

"I will never get over them doing that, it's so hot" Steve whispered to Bucky as myself and Natasha untangled ourselves. Bucky took me into his arms while Steve took Natasha and we all laid down on the bed. I laid on top on Bucky and Natasha on top of Steve.

"We need a bigger bed" I commented realizing four people can't sleep comfortably on our current one.

"We'll go out shopping tomorrow, right now let's all go to sleep ok?" Steve responded.

"Ok goodnight my love" I said tiredly

"Goodnight" we all kissed each other before falling asleep.


	8. Tony's party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the public knew about me and Bucky being a couple (therefore no one dared flirting with us), Steve let it slip to everyone about him and Natasha also also apart of our relationship when someone decides to flirt with Natasha at one of Tony's parties

It's been a three months since Natasha joined our relationship and everything has been going extremely great. Now that Natasha was here the little once of jealousy that some times showed up when we were having sex was gone. We each pleased each other, have a orgasm and then rotate partners. I know it's not the most conventional relationship but we love each other and that's all that matters. At the moment not even our teammates knew that Nat joined our relationship, they just think she's dating someone.

That might change tonight because Tony was throwing a party. Bucky and I worried that Steve might make a scene if someone dared to flirt with Natasha. He didn't have to worry about me and Bucky because the public already knew we were a couple so no one dared to flirt with us. Him on the other hand would sometimes get hit on by one of Tony's slutty guest. When that happened he would text us that he need help getting rid of the girl. Sometime Bucky and I would let him sweat it out before we rescued him and telling the girl he had to go. Of course the girls would be pissed but I would kindly remind them that Pietro was single. There anger turned to excitement before racing over to the sokovian heartbreaker. Pietro always thanked us the next morning for sending the girls his way. Currently I was out shopping for a party dress for tonight.

"What about this one" Natasha stepped out in a plunging red dress with an opened back.

"Love it. But I wouldn't wear it to the party, Steve will get jealous of all the attention you will be getting from other men." I kindly reminded Natasha.

"I still don't understand Steve's possessive behavior. Does he not trust that we won't cheat?"

"It's not that Nat, it's just he's lost so much that he's just scared he might lose us as well. Give it time" I defended Steve's actions.

"Alright" Natasha walked back inside the dressing room and changed into the next dress. A simple black dress that showed off her curves. "What about this one?"

"I love it Nat, you should get it" I kissed her cheek before she returned to the dressing room. We paid for our dresses and made our way to the apartment to get ready for the party.

*at the party*

The party was going great, the drinks were flowing and everyone was having a great time. I sat on Bucky lap while Thor and Jane were talking to us about their trip to Asgard.

"Honestly guys it's so beautiful over there" jane overly excitedly said as Thor just smiled at her excitement.

"Well we would love to go too bad Thor hasn't invited us yet"

"I'm so sorry my friends you are invited the next ti-"

"I told you to BACK OFF she's not interested" I heard Steve shouting from the other side of the room. I got off Bucky and saw Steve pinning a guy against a wall while Natasha tried to pull him away.

"Don't tell me what to do she's single I can hit on her if I wanted to" the man responded, you can tell he's had one too many drinks.

"Bucky I think we should go stop this"

"No he's got this, he's trying to defend Nat's honor" Bucky whispered

"No she's not she's with me and my other partners Jessica and Bucky ! ! !" Steve slammed the man against the wall again. Completely forgetting that he just exposed our polygamous relationship to the entire party.

"Wait widow joined your poly relationship ! ! ! ! Jess why on earth have you not invited me into it" Tony shouted as I hid my face against Bucky's chest.

"Because it's none of your business stark ! ! !" Bucky growled at Tony causing him to shut up. "I guess all of you guys know now Nat's with us" Bucky added looking at the rest of the team while saying it. "And for the rest of you, stop hitting on Steve and Nat they are taken." I spoke to the rest of the crowed that were completely silent.

"Steve let.him.go" Natasha spoke to Steve coldly. Once he let him go Natasha took Steve's hand and exited the party. Bucky saw me tense up and kissed my forehead.

"It's going to be ok Jess, they'll work it out right now. Let's enjoy the party" I nodded my head and turned my attention to our friends who have resumed their conversations.

*Natasha pov*

"What the hell Steve, I had that situation handled" I yelled at Steve as we locked ourselves in the bathroom.

"It didn't look like you had it handled the creep was all over you ! ! !" Steve responded coldly "don't you understand that you're everything to me now."

"But that doesn't mean you can threaten every guy that talks to me. Are you this harsh when people talk to Jessica and Bucky?"

"YESSSSS they are also everything to me and I will protect what is mine ! ! ! I just love you guys so much I don't want to lose you guys" then I remembered what Jessica said about how because Steve has lost so much he doesn't want to lose anything else.

"Steve sweetie you're not going to lose us" I cupped his face "we love you, I love you. But please can you try and control your possessiveness, we will NEVER leave you" I kissed him as I felt him hold my waist tight.

"I'll work on it Nat, I promise" he lowered his hands until they landed on my ass. "I love you" Steve started hiking up my dress before I jumped up on the sink. I started to unbuckling his belt and undid his pants.

"Are we really going to have quickie in the bathroom"

"Yes" I pulled down his pants and underwear. Steve started kissing me deeply as he moved my thing to the side and pushed himself in me.

"Nat" steve started moving slow rough. I gripped the countertop tightly as he started to get rougher.

"Steve move faster" I moaned. In no time he held onto my hips and started moving much faster. "STEVE ! ! ! " I shouted

"That's right scream my name " Steve started playing with my clit, not losing his pace. Our moans started getting louder and louder until we both came. I hopped off the counter and fixed my myself up while Steve tucked himself back in his pants.

"Ready to go back out there" I started fixing Steve's hair.

"Yeah let's go" Steve kissed my lips one last time before we exited the bathroom.

*Jessica's pov*

"Buck look" I pointed towards Nat and Steve who came back to the party. Looking throughly fucked might I add.

"I told you everything was going to be ok"

"Hey I have a question for you guys. Do you guys get jealous when two of you guys hook up or what?" Clint asked you could tell he really wanted to know the answers

"No we all love each other and we're more than ok if we hook up without the others. I know how much she's like a sister to you so you don't have to worry we love her so much"

"Good because I always wanted her to be happy and I know you two and Rogers will treat her right" I could tell Clint truly was happy his best friend was in a loving relationship.

"You guys look like you had fun" Bucky laughed as steve and Natasha joined us. I got up so Bucky could make room for Steve. Once he sat down I sat on Bucky's lap and Natasha sat on Steve's.

"Yes I just had to remind Steve I wasn't going anywhere" Natasha looked at Steve.

"And we're not going to go anywhere either" I added on. I leaned over and kissed Natasha.

"I could get used to seeing those two kiss" Tony snickered causing Clint to slap the back of his head.

"Shut it they love each other"

We all hung out for a little before leaving so Steve and I could get ready for our mission in two days.


	9. Mission day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Jessica spend two months together alone on a mission. Smuttyness ensues on the firs day.

The morning after the party Steve and I sadly had to say goodbye to Bucky and Natasha. We were going to go on a two month mission in Australia which I knew was going to fly by. But still the fact that we were going to be separated from Bucky and Natasha for that long killed us.

"Please take care of each other" I hugged Natasha trying not to cry. I felt her stoking my hair.

"Don't worry Jess we will and you two take care of each other as well." Natasha placed a kiss on my nose before kissing my lips.

"We will" Steve replied holding Bucky in his arms. "Take care of our best girl buck"

"You also better take care of our best girl Steve" Bucky responded kissing Steve before we switched. "And you my love please take care of each other , I love you and Steve so much"

"I love you too Bucky and please look out for Nat as well" I kissed Bucky with every fiber in my body. Biting my lip Bucky was able to slip his tongue in my mouth.

"I love you Steve please take care of our girl"

"Of course Nat you know I will and please take care of our guy" Steve leaned in and kissed Natasha. Not at passionate as Bucky and I but still lovingly. "Jess we have to go"

"Ok" Bucky held me tight before letting go and I made my way to Natasha and gave her a hug as well. "We'll talk later ok"

"Ok" Bucky and Natasha replied at the same time.

"It's going to be ok Jess, we have each other" Steve kissed my head as we got in the car and left.

*time skip*

Steve and I arrived at our safe house around 9:00 pm the next day and we couldn't of been more exhausted. I took a tour of the place and I was happy, it wasn't small like all of the previous safe houses. Once I found the bathroom I waisted no time stripping down and turning on the bath.

"Someone's not wasting time using our new bath mind if I join" I smiled and nodded yes. After the water was nice and warm Steve got in first, spreading his legs before I settled between them. We laid in there for a while just letting the warm water ease our tense body. Just as I was about to fall asleep I felt Steve's hand on my inner thigh.  
I just hummed my approval as he got closer to my cunt.

"You like that Jess" Steve's confidence boosted when I nodded my head yes. But just as he was about to inert is finger I sat up.

"If we are going to do it don't you think we should be anywhere but the bathtub?"

"Actually you're right. With the way you move when we have sex water will be everywhere and we might end up slipping. Come on" I got up first but Steve helped me out of the tub and carried me to the bedroom and laid me on the bed. Just as Steve was about to drive himself in me I stopped him. "Steve I can I be on top"

"Of course Jessica" Steve laid back on the bed and I got on top of him. I pumped him a few times before I sank down on his length. "Steve" I moaned as I rocked my hips. Steve's hands were on my waist has his thrusted up as he tried to match my pace.

"Jessica yes, keep riding me" Steve closed his eyes as I started to rock faster against him. His breath hitched as I started bouncing on him causing him to open his eyes. "You're breast look beautiful when they bounce" he reached up and cupped my breast, giving them a nice squeeze.

"Steve please tell me you're close, I want to cum but I want to cum at the same time" I whined as I rode him with every strength that I had.

"Yes Jess I am, cum for me sweetheart." Steve sat up and wrapped his arms around my body as he moved us impossibly fast.

"STEVE ! ! !" I shouted as came around him causing Steve to growl and came soon after. Steve fell back on the bed taking me with him. We stayed like that for a while so we'd catch our breath before I rolled off of him.

"God you were so good Jessica, I can't get enough of you" Steve stated to pepper me with kisses and roamed his hands all over my body.

"That's good because we're going to be doing this for two months straight" I joked

"Trust me I don't mind. We technically will have double the sex you know. The sex we will have in front of Nat and buck and the other when they're not. We could do it all over the place here" Steve spoke. I'm shocked that he's so open about were we will be having sex. I guess the quickie at Tony's party changed him in a good way.

"Yes we will, oh shoot we were supposed to Skype buck and Nat to tell them we got here"

"It's ok we'll call them right now" Steve left to the living room where all of our stuff was. Putting it on speaker as he walked back in.

"Hello?" Bucky answered he sounded out of breath

"Bucky we just called to say we got here safe. Sorry we didn't call sooner we got caught up" Steve spoke up as he was eye fucking me.

"That's alright me and Nat got caught up as well, Nat say hi"

"Hey guys" Natasha was barely able to speak.

"Did Bucky give it to you good Nat" I spoke up as I started playing with my clit. Steve sat back on the bed, removed my hand and replaced it with his.

"Yeah soooo good. what about you, did Steve give to you as well" I could hear her whimper bucky must be touching her.

"I rode him so hard Nat" I gripped Steve's penis and started jacking him off

"Fuck Jess" Steve started to pump two fingers inside me

"God please tell me you guys are also doing what we are doing" Bucky grunted

"Yes and fuck Steve I'm almost there already" I started pumping him faster to match him and soon I felt him cum on my hand.

"JESSICA ! ! ! ! ! !"

"STEVE FUCK YES AHHHHHHHH" I came once again. We could hear Bucky and Natasha shouting as well presumably reaching there orgasms.

Steve and I watched each other as we licked the cum off our fingers.

"Ahh fuck I can't believe we had phone sex" Bucky broke the silence.

"I know and as much as it was awesome, I actually prefer Skype sex because we can watch each other" I replied as I rested my head on Steve's chest.

"I know we need to see what time would work for us, given we are on completely different timezones" steve answer back

"We'll get on that, you guys rest up please. You guys also have a mission to do" Natasha lazily replied.

"We will, goodnight Bucky goodnight Natasha, we love you" Steve and I spoke at the same time.

"Goodnight Jessica goodnight Steve we love you too" Bucky and Natasha replied at the same time as well before hanging up.

"Well sweetheart lets get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow"

"Ok goodnight Steve I love you"

"I love you too Jess"


End file.
